Broken Home
by Emmel1118
Summary: 'You don't mind being C o l d ]Aloof[ A/l/o/n/e You've never had q u a l m s about breaking hearts because if you break theirs they can't break yours' - Freeverse - character study of Charity.


_**a/n A lovely freeverse exploring Charity's character because I find her so interesting! (Just a little warning, there is a little bit of swearing)  
**_

You're the product of a

b|r|o|k|e|n

/home\

It's not an *excuse*

But you hope it

E

X

P

L

A

I

N

S

why you are

h-o-w you are

..

You grew up

T O O

Fast

Too q~u~i~c~k~l~y

to get away

from a house full of

{{neglect}}

where no one c/a/r/e/d

..

You let your head lead you

over your heart

because your head leads to you to

M

O

N

E

Y

And in your head

Money=happiness

£Money£ can't turn around and betray you

Hurt you

Money makes you happy because it can't

Bre|ak

your heart

..

So you meet a man

And let him

_**F.A.L.L**_

for you

Play him like a game

((-_all because it's so easy_-))

And he's £rich£

And remember

Money=happiness

..

It's then the whispers start

[who are you kidding? They've always been there]

They talk

And talk

~Talk~

Because you

M

A

R

R

I

E

D

the man

who you don't give a damn about

because he has money

and all you want more than **ANYTHING**

is happiness

..

(_They should whisper a little quieter_

_Because you can hear them)_

_.._

You get used to your new life

With all your husband's wealth

(_selfish)_

You put on an

a/c/t

playing everyone for fools

(_manipulative_)

And all because you need him

((no, not _him, ££££))_

You don't mind being

C~o~l~d

]Aloof[

A/l/o/n/e

You've never had

q|u|a|l|m|s

about breaking hearts

because if you break theirs

_they can't break _

_y_

_o_

_u_

_r_

_s_

(_bitch)_

..

You've been running from your past

All your l-i-f-e

From the bro|ken home

And the little baby with the beautiful eyes

((your little baby))

..

The little b/a/b/y

Turns up

Not so little

/_**Anymore**_\

Thirteen years old

_*(((and counting)))*_

With a life of her own

And you can't help but r-e-m-e-m-b-e-r

The time you couldn't even love your

D

A

U

G

H

T

E

R

enough to keep her

[(BECAUSE NO ONE TAUGHT YOU

how to _**love**_)]

..

Along with the l/i/t/t/l/e baby girl

Comes her f-a-t-h-e-r

The only man you really ever

L E T

in

because you were

y.o.u.n.g

and didn't

k~n~o~w

any better

..

He reminds you of a

T/+I/+M/+E/+

when the skies where blue

back before they t.u.r.n.e.d

_**GREY**_

He reminds you of happiness

((but how? He doesn't have any £money£))

It's now

When he comes

-C

R-

-A

S-

-H

I-

-N

G-

Back into your life

You r/e/a/l/i/s/e

That you

C A R E

About him

More than A.N.Y.O.N.E

Before

**H I M **

..

But he's not perfect

{{nowhere near}}

He's almost as b/a/d as you

When it comes *down* to it

..

The selfish manipulative bitch

Had to

F

A

L

L

For the

_Cold_

_Heartless_

_Bastard_

?Didn't she?

Made for each other

they were

..

Your daughter wants to be part of your life

And you t-r-y

Really try

But you don't

K

N

O

W

how

until she is nearly taken from you

_{{you know _then_}}_

..

But there they go again

Wait for it

Wait

(selfishmanipulativebitch)

Because you can't make anyone believe you care

Because you don't know how to love anyone

((not really))

Not even your d/a/u/g/h/t/e/r

Or the man you would

WALK

To the e-n-d-s of the

*Earth*

To s:a:v:e

((_No one ever taught you how_))

..

You know it's no e~x~c~u~s~e

You should have opened the textbooks

T\a\u\g\h\t yourself

But you haven't

What was that about

o-l-d d-o-g-s and n-e-w t-r-i-c-k-s?

Rubbish, *you* say

..

Your husband dies

and with him goes his

£money£

And you c:r:y

Because everything you had is

GONEGONEGONEGONE

And instead you have a daughter you barely know

And a man you love

((but don't know how to))

and you want to make things better

but you don't

*never will*

know how

..

You become a m-o-t-h-e-r

again

even though

you have never

ever even taken

the steps to learn how to

..

Men

-always with money-

come and go

f

a

d

i

n

g

into the past

because they never mean enough

..

{(((They still whisper

(selfishmanipulativebitch)

And the thing is

they're r/i/g/h/t)))}

..

You

_fight_

and

_YELL_

at the world

because you

C/A/N'/T

do anything

r-i-g-h-t

and never have been

able to

..

You are a bad person

-the *worst* person-

It's not intentional

It

Just

Happened

Because nobody ever

Took the time

To

L

Oo

K

underneath

so you put up a mask

and _masquerade_

and the only person who can ever see past

the person you have become

is the boy

(now a man)

who m/a/d/e you put it up

in the

F

I

R

S

T

place


End file.
